Eimer
Eimer sind größere Traggefäße mit beweglichen Bügelhenkeln über der Öffnung. Aus Holz oder Leder gibt es sie bereits seit der Steinzeit. Als Bronzegefäße treten sie in Mittel- und Nordeuropa in der Hallstattzeit (1200-450 v. Chr.) z.B. als sog. Situlen ('Kesseleimer') in Erscheinung. Geschichtliches Während sich die Entwicklung von Bronzeimern an zahlreichen Fundstücken recht gut verfolgen läßt, blieben von Holzeimern meist nur die bronzenen oder eisernen Beschläge erhalten, die eine Rekonstruktion der Form ermöglichen. Sie gehen in letzter Linie auf die zylindrischen Cisten zurück, von deren Form meist die breiten Bronzegurte und Henkel übriggeblieben sind. Hallstattzeit * Zugehörigkeit: Bronzegefäße der Hallstattzeit Die ältesten Bronzeeimer fanden sich in zwei Formen aus dem italischen Villanova-Kulturkreis (1100-500 v.Chr.) und der mitteleuropäischen Hallstattkultur (HaA+B, 1200-800 v. Chr.). Die eine Form wird als Cista bezeichnet, die andere als Situla (Kesseleimer). Ein altgriechisches Fabrikat aus dem 6. Jh.v.Chr. ist der Eimer aus Grächwil (Schweiz). Kesseleimer Jütland, RdgA Bd1, Taf.018, Abb.003.jpg|Bronzener Kesseleimer (Jütland) Latènezeit Aus der Latènezeit (Stufe B, 4. Jh.v.Ch.) wurden eiförmige Bronzeeimer mit Fuß gefunden (s.a. Bronzegefäße der Latènezeit). Sie besitzen Doppelhenkelösen am Rand und darunter offene Palmette mit Spiralmotiven. Die genaue Datierung schwankt aber noch; wobei ältere und jüngere Varianten zu unterscheiden sind. Fundgebiete sind z.B. das Waldalgesheimer Fürstengrab bei Bingen (Rheinland-Pfalz), Ihringen (Baden-Württembergs) und Dänemark. Die Alterthümer unserer heidnischen Vorzeit (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Römisch-Germanisches Zentralmuseum Mainz, Ludwig Lindenschmit. 5 Bände, Victor von Zabern Verlag, Mainz 1858–1911. Bd. III, I Tafel I. 5. Der jüngeren, griechischen Fabrikation des 4. Jhd. v. Chr. gehört der Eimer von Waldalgesheim bei Bingen an, dessen jüngere Gegenstücke in Italien (Nekropole von Montefortino bei Ancona) im 3. Jh.v.Chr. auftreten. In der Spätlatènezeit (2.-1. Jh.v.Chr.) finden sich auch die Reste von Holzeimern als gallische Fabrikate, so z.B. der Eimer vom Brandgräberfeld von Aylesford (Kent, England). Er ist zylinderförmig, mit drei breiten Bronzegurten; der oberste davon verziert mit Spiralranken und phantastischen Wappentieren im echten Latènestil. Es wurden Henkelattachen in Form eines behelmten Kriegerkopfes angenietet. Zudem besitzt er eiserne, bronzeplattierte, kräftige Bügelhenkel. Eine Variante aus demselben Gräberfeld Willers, Hemmoor. aaO. S. 187, Abb. 72. S. 358 für Fig. 9, 10, ganz aus Bronze, mit zwei seitlichen, vertikalen Handhaben, blieb ohne Bedeutung für die weitere Entwicklung. Bronzeimer, Waldalgesheimer Fürstengrab Fund 05.jpg|Keltischer Bronzeimer aus dem Waldalgesheimer Fürstengrab (Rheinland-Pfalz, Latène B) Griechischer Bronzeeimer aus Möen, Dänemark, RdgA Bd1, Taf.018, Abb.007.jpg|Griechischer Bronzeeimer aus Möen (Dänemark, Latène B) Bronzeeimer Münsterwalde MgKL Wm13684a, Taf.03, Abb.14.jpg|Bronzeimer aus Münsterwalde (Polen, Latène D) Holzeimer, Latènezeit, Aylesford, RdgA Bd1, Abb.059.jpg|Keltischer Holzeimer aus Aylesford, England (Spätlatène) Römische Kaiserzeit * Zugehörigkeit: Bronze- und allgemein Metallgefäße der Römischen Eisenzeit Eine reiche Typenreihe von Eimern weist die capuanische Bronzeindustrie der republikanischen Epoche und der ersten römischen Kaiserzeit auf. Die provinzial-römischen Messinggießereien bringen neue Formen (Hemmoorer Typus) auf den Markt. Ihre Fabrikation blüht im 2. und 3. Jh.n.Chr. thumb|150px|Bronzeeimer "Apollo Grannus" aus Fycklinge (Schweden) Unter den Metallgefäßen der Römischen Eisenzeit findet sich eine ältere einfache Eimerform als eiförmig, mit ungegliederter Wandung. Diese erscheint bereits in einem auf die Latènezeit (4. Jh. v. Chr.) zurückgehenden Exemplar aus Möen (Dänemark) (Bild), wird aber aus der Römischen Eisenzeit nur in einem auch durch eine Weihinschrift an den gallischen Apollo Grannus als gallischer Import gekennzeichneten Stück aus Fycklinge (Schweden) (Bild) vertreten. Zahlreich aber tritt eine auch in Pompeji belegte Eimerform auf, die meist durch eine eigentümliche Henkelattache (weibliches Gesicht, in einer Palmette abschließend und mit Vogelköpfen oder ähnlichem auf die Mündung übergreifend) und den in Schwanenköpfen ausgehenden Henkel charakterisiert wird. Fundorte sind dabei Hannover, Dänemark, Norwegen, Mecklenburg (Bild), Pommern, Westpreußen, Brandenburg und Böhmen, überwiegend in Gräbern). Hoops. RdgA. aaO. Bd. III, S. 517 f. (Römische Funde, § 11.) Italische Fabrikate Unter den Italischen Fabrikaten der Römischen Kaiserzeit fanden sich als römische Handelsware Bronzeeimer mit beweglichen Bügelhenkeln über der Öffnung, die eine reiche Entwicklung in der capuanischen Industrie (Italien) hatten. Nach Form und Ausstattung verteilen sich verschiedene Formengruppen über längere Zeiträume: * Gruppe A: mit Delphinattachen, * Gruppe B: mit Blattattachen, beide von ähnlicher eleganter Form, schlank mit geschweifter Wandung und scharf abgesetztem niedrigem Rand, von dem aus die angelöteten Attachen auf die Schulter übergreifen, * Gruppe C: mit am Rand angenieteten Bronzeattachen, an denen die Henkelösen sitzen, in der Form den vorigen ähnlich, * Gruppe D: bauchig, plump, mit schräg ausladendem, niedrigen Rand, * Gruppe E: mit scharf abgesetzter, schräger Schulter, konischem Unterteil und scharf abgesetztem, niedrigen Steilrand - beide Gruppen, D und E, sind mit Henkel und Attachen aus Eisen ausgestattet. * Gruppe F: mit Gesichtsmaskenattachen, meist mit Bauchkante * Gruppe G: kesselartig, mit gewundenen Kannelüren Gruppe A und B stammen aus der Zeit um 125-25 v. Chr, Gruppe C-E reichen bis ins 1. Jhd. n. Chr. Fundorte sind Dänemark, Nord-, Mittel- und Süddeutschland (besonders zahlreich in Hannover), Böhmen, Sissek (Slavonien), Ungarn (Budapest, Fiume), Schweiz und Italien (Kronland Görz, Ornavasso, Pompeji). Die capuanischen Eimer der Gruppe F, mit ihren Gesichtsmaskenattachen und Bauchkanten, gehören in den ersten Abschnitt der römischen Kaiserzeit. Es gibt auch Varianten mit Ausbauchung der Wandung in mittlerer Höhe, mit gerade umgebogenen Rand; darunter angelötet die Attache mit Öse für einen profilierten halbrunden Bügelhenkel. In der oberen Hälfte sitzen mitunter parallele Liniengruppen. Aus der Zeit des Kaisers Augustus (63 v.Chr. bis 14 n.Chr.) fanden sich Exemplare in Norddeutschland, Dänemark, Böhmen und Italien (Bild). Willers, Hemmoor. aaO. S. 123 ff. Tafel I, Abb. 1. 2. 5. Die capuanischen Bronzeimer der Gruppe G sind mit gewundenen Kannelüren ausgestattet. Ihre Form ist ziemlich gleichförmig, kesselartig breit und tief, mit Standring, profiliertem oben ausladendem Rand, auf dem aufrecht stehend die Attachen angelötet sind für einen beweglichen Bügelhenkel. Der Beginn der Fabrikation liegt um 79 n. Chr., ihre Blüte erfuhr diese Gruppe im 2. Jh. Fundorte sind Norwegen, Schweden, Dänemark, Polen (eh. Prov. Posen, Westpreußen), Hannover, Rheinland, Oldenburg, Sachsen-Anhalt und Kroatien. Willers, Hemmoor. aaO. Tafel I, Abb. 3. Provinzial-römische Fabrikate Zu den provinzial-römischen Bronzefabrikaten der Spätrömische Kaiserzeit und Spätantike (ca. 200-400 n.Chr.) zählen zwei große Gruppen von Eimern: * 1.) Bronzeeimer mit Gesichtsmasken-Attachen, in einfacherer Form und konisch mit eingezogener Wandung (Fundorte: u.a. Dänemark). * 2.) Bronzeeimer vom Hemmoorer Typus (Hemmoorer Eimer) Die Hemmoorer Eimer Typus sind annähernd glockenförmig aus Messing, Bronze oder Silber gegossen. Am Rand finden sich entweder eingeschnittene Liniengruppen oder ein charakteristischer Fries mit figürlichen Darstellungen, in flachem Relief mit reicher Ziselierung (Jagdszenen, Tierfriese, mit Baum- und Hausgruppen, zwischen ornamentalen Bändern, wie Eierstab und Flechtband). Fundorte gehen von Norddeutschland (besonders zahlreich in Hannover) über Oldenburg, Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Prov. Sachsen (Altmark), Thüringen, Schleswig-Holstein, die Rheinländer bis Frankreich, England, Dänemark und Norwegen. Sie stammen aus der Römischen Kaiserzeit des 2. und 3. Jhs. (150-325 n. Chr.) (Bild). Spätrömische Fabrikate von Holzeimern waren zylindrisch oder nach unten konisch erweitert, meist aus Eibenholz, manchmal aus Taxusholz, mit Bronzegurten oder schmalen, halbrunden Reifen und platten- oder bandförmigen Henkelattachen (letztere meist ankerartig geformt), an denen die beweglichen Bügelhenkel über der Mitte der Öffnung befestigt sind. Seltener sind Varianten mit beweglichen Tragringen unterhalb des Randes (Bornholm). Ein bei Sackrau (Schlesien) gefundener Holzeimer ist mit besonders aufgenagelten (rhombischen und mondsichelförmigen) Zierblechen ausgestattet, die in Westeuropa üblichen sind, und ist daher wahrscheinlich, wie manches andere aus diesem Fund, südöstlichen (südrussischen) Ursprungs. Bronzeimer von Hagenow, RdgA Bd3, Taf.041, Abb.05.jpg|Bronzeimer von Hagenow (Mecklenburg) Bronzeeimer von Mehrum, RdgA Bd1, Taf.021, Abb.001.jpg|Bronzeeimer von Mehrum (Nordrhein-Westfalen, Gruppe F) Hemmoorer Eimer, RLM Trier Inv. 6186 by Thomas Zühmer.jpg|Provinzial-römischer Hemmoorer Eimer (Rheinland-Pfalz, 2.-3. Jh.) Holzeimer, Dänemark, röm. EZ, RdgA Bd1, Abb.060.jpg|Holzeimer (Dänemark, spätrömisch) Völkerwanderungszeit Vereinzelt finden sich Bronzeeimer von recht modern anmutender Form, die sich nach unten verjüngen, mit je zwei wulstigen Reifen in der oberen und unteren Hälfte. Dabei bringen die dreieckigen, zusammen mit dem Gefäß gegossenen, aufrecht stehenden Henkelösen diesen Typus mit den Kesseln der spät- und nachrömischen Epoche zusammen. Die späteren Eimer sind Holzeimer und machen einen anderen Entwicklungsgang durch. Nachrömische Fabrikate von Holzeimern unterscheiden sich nur im Beiwerk von den vorigen, an deren Form ansonsten festgehalten wird. Vielfach treten zu den horizontalen Reifen noch vertikale Bronzebänder, an denen mitunter die Henkelösen befestigt sind. Letztere erscheinen vielfach mit durchbrochen gearbeiteten Attachen, deren Bandenden nach dem Geschmack der Zeit als Tierköpfe gebildet sind. Auch sonst werden die Bronzebeschläge verziert, gewöhnlich durch Kreismuster, oder mit hängenden Dreiecken besetzt, die mit gestanzten bärtigen Masken gefüllt sind. Diese finden sich häufig in fränkischen, angelsächsischen und burgundischen Gräbern. Eimerbeschläge, Wiesbaden, RdgA Bd1, Abb.061.jpg|Beschläge eines Holzeimers aus Wiesbaden (Hessen) Holzeimer, fränkisch MgKL Wm13684b, Taf.04, Abb.08.jpg|Holzeimer (Rheinhessen) Frühmittelalter In Ungarn kommen in frühmittelalterlichen Gräbern Holzeimer mit Eisenreifen und Eisenhenkeln zahlreich vor. Für noch weiteren Fortbestand der Holzeimer spricht ein Exemplar, dessen Bronzebeschläge verloren gegangen sind, aus einem Grabhügel der Wikingerzeit bei Mammen (Viborg), in dem auch ein oben erwähnter Bronzekessel gefunden wurde. Barrel from the osebergship.jpg|Eimer vom Osebergschiff (Wikingerzeit) Eimer als Maß Der Eimer (ahd. eimbar, einbar, mhd. einber, ember, emmer) war ein Flüssigkeitsmaß von mittlerer, aber örtlich sehr verschiedener Größe. Dabei machte sich schon früh die Unterscheidung zwischen einem Landesmaß und den in der Regel kleineren, grundherrschaftlichen Kastenmaßen bemerkbar. Die Ableitung des Ausdrucks Eimer vom lateinischen amphora wird als möglich hingestellt. Doch in Urkunden wird ebenso der Begriff lat. urna als gleichwertig behandelt und diese hatten vor Einführung des üblichen Landeseimera als metrisches Maß in Deutschland und Österreich, zudem meist den Inhalt von 2 bis 3 römischen Amphoren mit 26,26 L. Der norwegische Eimer anord. askr wird auf ungefähr 11 ½ L Inhalt veranschlagt, er wurde in Halbeimer, Vierteleimer oder Kannen, Achtel und Sechzehntel eingeteilt. Auf Island unterschied man einen Mannes- und einen Weibseimer: karlaskr und kvennaskr, der erste faßte 1 ½ Weibseimer, der wieder 1/6 vom Wirtschaftseimer búskjóla war. Seit König Magnus VI. Hakonsson (1238-1280) galt in ganz Norwegen ein einheitliches Eimermaß. Nordgermanisches Obligationenrecht (Open Library). Karl Von Amira. Leipzig, Veit & comp., 1882 u. 1895. Bd. II, S. 502. Quellen * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 320 ff. (Art. Bronzegefäße), S. 534 ff. * Lindenschmit, Ludwig. Die Alterthümer unserer heidnischen Vorzeit (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Römisch-Germanisches Zentralmuseum Mainz. 5 Bände, Victor von Zabern Verlag, Mainz 1858–1911. Bd. III. II 6, 1.2. * Lindenschmit, Ludwig. Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Braunschweig, 1880-89. Bd. I, S. 476, Tafel 31, Abb. 1-4. * Willers, Heinrich. Die römischen Bronzeeimer von Hemmoor, nebst einem Anhange über die römischen Silberbarren aus Dierstorf (Internet Archive). Hannover und Leipzig, Hahnsche Buchhandlung, 1901. * Willers, Heinrich. Neue Untersuchungen über die römische Bronzeindustrie von Capua und von Niedergermanien (Internet Archive). Hannover und Leipzig, Hahnsche Buchhandlung, 1907. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Eimer Kategorie:Gefäß